


Skyris

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is starstruck when he meets back up with Louis’s sister Ashlie on a tour around Louis’s hometown of Doncaster before going back to London. But, Ashlie’s acting werid, what is it she’s not telling him? And why can’t Liam feel her heartbeat under her cloak of... feathers? Also, why doesn’t she have a shadow? Bit of Larry mpreg. Ziall. Liam/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He didn’t expect to see her here, but she was there.

Standing across the room staring into space like there was no world or people bustling around her.

No real life.

She still looked the same. Ashlie Tomlinson still looked the same.

Same long, light brown hair, same aquatic blue-green eyes that could capture him in a second.

She had a scar on her eyebrow, he would ask her about that, his protective side was flaring.

She was wearing a coat made entirely out of feathers, white with blue, brown, black and silver inserts in them.

A white tank top was visible underneath the bottom of it and she was wearing short khaki shorts (which made her legs look really nice, Liam mused to himself) and she was, to his surprise, barefooted, oh the quirkiness of Louis Tomlinson's younger sister...

It looked like as if she was looking at something, something that she couldn’t take her attention off of.

Perfect opportunity.

Creeping up behind her, sporting a smirk, Liam suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and shouted “Boo!”

 

She knew he was here, over there looking at her.

She just stared into the sky, making sure not to give him any eye contact.

After all, he would be the only one to see her ever in the next 3 months.

She ruffled her wings, shuffled into a coat to keep her warm, but at the same time hide the fact she had wings and her scars.

She blew a strand of her long hair away from her face and eyes out of complete boredom, how long was Liam Payne, her best friend of almost 3 years after meeting on the X Factor when Louis, her brother, got though, going to stand there and stare at her before he decided he was dreaming and sodded off?

Suddenly, her senses picked up on something that was about to happen.

Unfortunately, her senses reacted a little too late.

“Boo!”

She jumped.


	2. I Know You, You Know Me

Liam jumped back as Ashlie jumped in the air squealing before landing in his outstretched arms.

She shook her long hair out of her head before glaring at Liam, who had fallen into full blown laughter at the studuation.

“You clod, don’t you that to me!, you know i hated that when Louis did it and it’s bad enough he’s passed it down to you!”

Liam stopped laughing and put Ashlie down, before pulling her into a brief, bone-crushing hug.

Ashlie was hesitant, but hugged back after a small amount of time.

Liam usually felt Ashlie’s heartbeat under any clothes she wore because Louis was that way too, something that ran in the family and yet, this time, he couldn’t. That coat must have been thicker than he thought.

“Oh man Ash love, i’ve missed you alot.” They pulled away from eachother, smiling.

And then she punched him in the shoulder.

“That’s for not calling!”

“Ow!” Liam grabbed his arm. “You really just want to use violence today don’t you?”

“Maybe, why the hell didn’t you tell me my brother was pregnant! You used to tell me everything 2 years ago and now, i find out my brother is pregnant was my brother-from-another-mother’s baby and nobody tells me?”

“Oh.. yeah...” Liam mused, grinning embarrassingly, “Didn’t your mom tell you? Or you Tad?”

“No and now i’m pissed.”

Liam chuckled and slipped an arm around her. “I knew you would be, the first that came out of my mouth when Louis told me was if i don’t tell you, i’ll die.”

She watched as Liam’s brow and mouth creased into a frown.

“He was the reason i didn’t ring and tell you though. You two hadn’t spoken in a while and i thought you sorted out whatever was wrong, but apparently you hadn’t because when i mentioned your name, Louis burst into tears and it took us an hour to calm him down.”

“Oh...” Ashlie looked sad, “Poor Louie-Bear...” She said, using her old nickname for him.

“So anyway...” Liam said, looking at her seriously, all the while Ashlie was thinking ‘Don’t ask about the scar, please, please don’t ask about the...’

“What’s with the scar Ash, did you run into another wall again?” Liam said in amusement, she was usually one of the clumsiest people around and wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

“Yeah, still as clumsy as ever, hehe.” She said awkwardly, trying to cover up with a smile, but apparently Liam noticed because he frowned harder, but didn’t question her.

A spotlight shined brightly from somewhere, coming to rest on the two, blinding them.

They both raised one hand to shade their eyes to see better, but Liam turned around so the light wasn’t hurting his eyes and that’s when he spotted another sign that there was something wrong with Ashlie.

She had no shadow.

His shadow cast like a long, black stage curtain across where the light was headed like it was one and the same while Ashlie had no shadow whatsoever.

Now, he was suspicious.

Suddenly, the light went off and his shadow disappeared when he felt a tap on his shoulder from Ashlie.

He turned and she was there, looking at him curiously. “Are you alright?”

“Uh, i think so...” Liam said, looking her up and down, but before he could ask about the shadow thing, a voice was calling his name.

“Guess that’s your cue to go on the bus, you’d better get going.” Ashlie said sadly.

“Yeah, i guess, i’ll call you soon okay?” Liam said.

“Yeah, you know my number.” She mumbled as Liam walked off.

 

“Well, that obviously went well.”

She was sitting on a nearby wall from the arena and rolled her eyes as another angel with brown wings, Rider, flew down and seated beside her, his wings curling over around his body to make a vest.

“Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” She grumbled.

“Hey, hey, easy on the tones Ms. Grumpy Wings, what’s got you down?”

“What do you think?” She glared at him for a second before looking back down.

“Oh.” Rider said in a hushed tone. “You love him, don’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” She said, looking up at him.

“Pretty much.” Rider said, ruffling his wing vest a bit.

“I don’t know what to do Rider!” She said, throwing her hands up and unfurling her wings to reveal so many scars on her shoulders and chest area, most covered over with her top, “He noticed the scar and thought i ran into a wall, he saw i had no shadow, he felt that i had no heartbeat.”

“Yeah, i know. I was watching.”

“Rider!” She said, turning towards him, “You saw his face, he thinks something is up. I didn’t even get to see Louis like i wanted to! I only saw him!”

“I know.” Rider said, putting a hand on her shoulder before she winced and shrugged it off.

“Hey...” Rider said, taking her hand. “Come on, be happy, i know of this place where we can cool off and think about other stuff than him.”

“Fine.” She got up and spread her wings out and shook them. She gestured to Rider with a hand. “Lead the way.”

With that, they flew off to wherever Rider was taking them, not noticing that someone was watching them.

* * *

Here's what Ashlie and Rider look like:

 

 


End file.
